


Bonds Of Love, Not Blood

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [95]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Harley Keener, Celestial Peter Quill, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Harley surprises his parents and everyone continues to fight over Valerie.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 261





	Bonds Of Love, Not Blood

Whimpers woke Stephen, but before he could even sit up, he heard shushing and watched through half-lidded eyes as a figure leaned over the crib and picked Valerie up. The baby coos as she's taken out of the master bedroom and the sorcerer relaxes back into the mattress with the knowledge that Tony was taking care of their daughter. He wouldn't mind the extra few minutes. He was on a baby binge for the past couple of weeks, so he was the one mostly caring for Valerie, and while he wasn't about to stop caring for her, he wouldn't mind letting up a bit. So Stephen closes his eyes and drifts off between sleep and awareness, and sighs with content when Tony throws his arm around him and pulls him back against his chest. 

Wait...Tony?

Stephen gasps and jolts up into a sitting position, the action throwing his husband's arm off who grumbles in annoyance. If Tony was in bed with him, who took the baby? The sorcerer takes a couple of deep breaths as he tells himself that there were plenty of people that might have come in to take care of Valerie for a little bit, and that she was safe, no matter who it was. When he slipped out of bed and out of the room to check and see who it was, he did not expect what he saw.

Harley had Valerie.

From what Stephen could see, the teenager was soothing his youngest sister as he made her a bottle with one hand, and it brought a smile to his face. Harley could be a menace. He pulled pranks with (or on) Peter, teased his siblings, sometimes purposely shot their resident god with his potato gun...but he loved his family. Sometimes he helped Peter on patrols or with bullies at school, spent time coloring with Diana when Cassie couldn't, and now he was giving his parents a few extra minutes of sleep by taking care of his baby sister. Stephen didn't want to ruin the moment quite yet, so he slipped back into the master bedroom and into bed, and snuggled up to Tony.

"Where was the fire?" Tony asks half asleep.  
"No fire. I just thought you had the baby. I went to go see who really had her."  
"Did Quill steal Valerie again?"  
"No. Harley did." Stephen says with a smile.  
Tony blinks as he processes the sorcerer's words. "Harley?"  
Stephen hums. "Harley. He's feeding Valerie as we speak."  
"These kids continue to surprise me."

Stephen says nothing and curls into his husband's chest, and purrs when Tony throws his arm back over the sorcerer. The couple enjoy their few rare minutes of quiet and no kids, and savor the sound of listening to each breathe. Or to add to Stephen's case, listening to Tony's heartbeat as well. It was only a matter of time before one of the kids woke them up, or even a team member. The last friend to wake them up was Clint, and that was because he was climbing in the vents again. He accidentally fell into the master bedroom and into their bed, rudely waking the couple as well as their infant daughter, and Mama Bear was not pleased. Tony had to punish the archer with clean up duty before Stephen threw him into a hell dimension.

"You smell that?" Tony suddenly asks and Stephen pulls his face away from the engineer's chest just enough to sniff the air.  
"Someone's cooking breakfast."  
"FRIDAY? Who's in the kitchen?" Tony asks.  
"Harley, Boss. He seems to be cooking a variety of food." The AI responds and the parents look at each other before scrambling out of bed.

They leave the bedroom and once again peer over the railing, and indeed find Harley at the stove making bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast. Before they can wonder where their youngest child is, they find the baby dozing in her swing in the living room and Diana watching cartoons on the couch nearby. Peter was nowhere to be seen but that was because he was just leaving his room with a yawn. He blearily looks at his parents before looking down to see who was making breakfast and he gawks.

"Harley can cook?" He whispers incredulously to the two men.  
"We're just as surprised." Tony answers and the three of them descend the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Harley temporarily looks up from the scrambled eggs in the pan and points in the direction of the living room as he looks back down. "I fed and changed Val. She went back to sleep."

Tony opens and closes his mouth like a fish, and Stephen does them all the favor of asking the oldest child what they've been asking each other.

"Cub...how long have you been able to cook?"  
Harley shrugs. "Since before Dad broke into my garage in Tennessee. I had to make my sister food a lot."  
"You've been making us cook all this time?" Tony asks.  
"It was nice to have a home cooked meal made by my parents."

Well, they couldn't fault him for that. He had been cooking for his sister (and maybe even his mother) for years, and after losing them and coming to live with Tony and them, he wanted to sit back and enjoy a meal he didn't make for once. He wanted to be a kid and that was okay. Him being a kid sometimes drove his parents crazy but that was the whole point. Today, Harley decided to put the child aside for a little while and help out, and Stephen walked over and thanked him by kissing the crown of his head. The boy was an inch shy of him and Tony so that was all he could manage.

"Thank you."  
"As soon as I'm finished here, I'm done being mature."  
Stephen chuckles. "I expect nothing less."  
Tony snags a piece of bacon and munches on it thoughtfully. "What possessed you to do this?"  
"You and Mom do so much for us. I figured helping with Valerie for a few minutes so you can get a little more sleep, and making breakfast was the least I could do."  
"Thanks kid...really." Tony pats Harley's back as Stephen grabs plates.

Breakfast was thoroughly enjoyed, especially once they didn't need to watch the occupied swing in the living room since Wanda was the first to come up. The witch cooed at the sleeping baby while they finished breakfast, and she picked Valerie up when she finally woke up as Peter started to clean up. Valerie did have her favorite aunts and uncles, and that was based on who held her. The more someone held the baby, the more she warmed up to them. Quill, Scott, Natasha, and Wanda were constants and the others had to fight them for a chance to hold the baby. Not including Tony and Stephen of course.

"Does she have magic too?" Wanda asks as she gently pats Valerie's back and Stephen shakes his head.  
"I don't believe so. I didn't notice it before with Diana, but now that Valerie is here, I can sense it. Dia had magic when she was born. Valerie does not. Besides being born from magic, she's a normal baby."  
"_Finally!_" Harley groans out. "Being the only normal kid sucked."  
"I gave you a suit kid. Don't complain." Tony remarks.  
"I came up early so I could have a chance to hold her. I learned my lesson with Diana...at least the little bit of time we all got to have with her." Wanda states and Peter looks up at her from his homework.  
"Probably a good thing since everyone has to fight a god for Val now"

It wasn't even an exaggeration. Stephen had been right when he said that Quill would be insufferable. The celestial may be occasionally hot-headed, big, and overprotective...but he was a teddy bear when it came to the girls. There were only two adults that didn't have to fight him for the girls and that was Scott and Stephen. It actually made Tony a little annoyed because two of the three girls that Quill protected were _his_ children. One would think that Tony would be one of the few that wouldn't have to fight the god for his kids.

"We really need to give those idiots their own." Tony grumbles and Stephen huffs with amusement.  
"That wouldn't change a thing. Quill would still hover."  
"True." The billionaire admits.  
"Boss, you have an incoming call from the NYPD." FRIDAY suddenly says and Tony frowns.  
"What do they want?"  
"It seems that Mr. Lang has been incarcerated just over an hour ago." She responds and both Tony and Stephen look at each other in confusion.  
"What the hell?" Tony goes upstairs to grab his phone and talks to the officer on the line for a few minutes before hanging up. "Stealing? I'm calling bullshit. FRI, find out where Scott was arrested and send me any video feed you can find."  
"Yes Boss."  
Stephen walks into the bedroom as Tony gets dressed. "What happened?"  
"They said he was caught stealing."  
"Scott has no reason to do that. He and Quill aren't hurting for money, and even if they were, they would ask us for help. Not to mention he wouldn't risk going back to jail."  
"Exactly. I'm calling bullshit and FRIDAY is looking into surveillance right now." Tony pulls on a jacket, and kisses Stephen. "I'll be right back."

Tony leaves the bedroom and then the tower, and Stephen walks back down to the living room to retrieve Valerie from Wanda when she starts to fuss again. She just needed another diaper change and feeding, but stayed with Stephen since she was content in his arms. Wanda moved on to playing with Diana as the boys did their homework for Monday, and a little over an hour later, Tony returned with Scott in tow. The younger looked a little upset as he went into the kitchen to get some juice, and Tony sits on the couch next to Stephen with an annoyed grunt.

"Well?" The sorcerer asks softly.  
"Someone planted merchandise into his sweater. The charges were dropped once I showed video evidence, but he's not feeling great about it."  
"Well I have a secret weapon to help him feel better." Stephen says and gets up to join Scott in the kitchen, finding the ex-thief lazily drinking a Capri Sun and staring off into the distance. "Scott."  
"...sorry for causing trouble." The younger mumbles.  
"You didn't. We don't blame you. Now here."

Stephen pulls Valerie away from his shoulder and holds her out to Scott, and the ex-con takes the infant who coos at the sight of her uncle. Like the sorcerer hoped, it had Scott smiling as he held her to his own shoulder and finished his juice.

"Enjoy it while you can before your husband gets home." Stephen warns and Scott snorts.  
"I'd like to see him try to take her away."  
"Scott...all he has to do is bring out the galaxy eyes and you'll hand her over."  
Scott pouts. "Tony just has to speak Italian."  
"I am _not_ having this argument." Stephen huffs and walks back to the living room where the boys have moved on to playing video games after finishing their homework.

Scott had Valerie for all of twenty minutes before Quill got back, and the man immediately went over to his husband to pull him into a hug. The baby on the shorter man's shoulder squeaks at the sudden pressure of the hug and Tony rolls his eyes when Quill demands Scott for the baby. Even though they could hear them tussling in the kitchen, neither Tony nor Stephen were worried. Scott and Quill wouldn't let the baby get hurt, especially the god. He would put himself in harm's way to protect Scott and the girls.

"Was Uncle Scott like this when I was a baby?" Diana asks.  
"Sort of. Except he had to fight Aunt Natasha instead of Uncle Quill." Tony answers.  
"Because Uncle Quill wasn't here?"  
"Exactly."  
"HA!" Quill shouts in triumph from the kitchen.  
"Stephen gave her to me!" Scott argues and the sorcerer sighs.  
"I think I made a mistake." He mutters and Tony laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, I have both Tony and Stephen at 6 feet. Don't complain. Lol.


End file.
